


Капризы Теней

by Verrier



Category: Chronicles of Amber - Roger Zelazny
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 07:50:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1379737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verrier/pseuds/Verrier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>цикл шуточных драбблов-кроссоверов о приключениях принцев Амбера в других мирах</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. В поисках спикарда

Неровно написанные строки расплывались перед глазами. Блейз тихо выругался, оглянулся по сторонам. Убедившись, что в библиотеке Амбера, кроме него никого нет, он вытащил из внутреннего кармана камзола плоский футляр. Надел очки. Буквы стали четче, но ясности это не прибавило. На свитке по прежнему была написана какая-то тарабарщина.

— Гакх назги илид дуруб - ури лата нут... – вслух прочел Блейз. Досадливо поморщился, провел ладонью над свитком, прошептав слова заклинания. Воздух замерцал под его пальцами, очертания букв поплыли, изменяясь...

— Three Rings for the Elven-kings under the sky...

Это уже было лучше, но зачем напрягаться?

Блейз снова повторил заклинание. Строки снова изменились, буквы приобрели привычный вид...

"Три - эльфийским Владыкам в подзвездный предел;  
Семь - для гномов, царящих в подгорном просторе;  
Девять - смертным, чей выверен срок и удел.  
И Одно - Властелину на черном престоле  
В Мордоре, где вековечная тьма:  
Чтобы всех отыскать, воедино созвать  
И единою черною волей сковать  
В Мордоре, где вековечная тьма."

Блейз снял очки, потер переносицу. Первые строки про эльфийских владык и гномов можно было списать на шутки Теней. Чем дальше от Амбера – тем сильнее искажения реальности, а этот свиток он нашел в такой дали, что и вспоминать не хочется. Но вот следующие строки заставили его задуматься. Блейз сильно подозревал, что в свитке речь шла о спикардах – порождениях изначальной Силы, наследие тех дней, когда вселенная была сплошным мраком, а Тени были лишь едва обозначены. Законные обладатели спикардов давно ушли в легенды, а сами кольца были утеряны. Почти все. И если и вправду существует старший спикард, способный "всех отыскать, воедино созвать и единою черною волей сковать", то... Эта версия как минимум заслуживает того, чтобы ее проверить. А значит, предстоит адская скачка...

Когда Фродо и Сэм, окончательно выбившись из сил, все-таки дошли до вершины Ородруина, они обнаружили, что там их уже ждут. Высокий, - впрочем, низкорослым хоббитам все люди казались высокими, - мужчина, рыжеволосый и рыжебородый, сидел на самом краю пропасти и широко улыбался им.

— Добрый вечер. Отлично поработали, - сказал Блейз. — Я страшно рад, что вы принесли мне мою любимую безделушку. Она мне скоро понадобится.


	2. Встреча в пустыне

Однажды, испытывая новый планер, Рэндом залетел очень далеко от Амбера, гораздо дальше, чем обычно осмеливался, к той самой незримой границе, где Тени начинали оживать, вырываться из под контроля, где казалось, что сама вселенная сходит с ума. И там его поджидала Теневая Буря.

Ветер подхватил хрупкий планер, закружил как соломинку, промчал через сотни миров, безумным калейдоскопом промелькнувших перед глазами. Рэндом даже не пытался обуздать буйство стихий, знал, что бесполезно. Теневую бурю невозможно контролировать. Единственное, что он мог сделать – это просто стараться удержать высоту и молиться всем богам, в которых он никогда не верил, чтобы буря иссякла раньше, чем его силы.

В конце-концов, промчавшись через множество Теней, буря выбросила планер в бескрайнюю пустыню, на раскаленно-белый песок. Посадка получилась довольно жесткой, но Рэндом был счастлив просто снова оказаться на твердой земле. С трудом выбравшись из планера, он без сил рухнул прямо на песок и тут же заснул.

А на рассвете его разбудил тоненький голосок, прозвучавший прямо над ухом. Он сказал:

— Пожалуйста... Нарисуй мне барашка!


	3. Клиент всегда неправ

— Что ЭТО такое?

— Ваш заказ, милорд, — совершенно серьезно ответил корабел. 

Джерард смерил мастера внимательным взглядом, убеждаясь, что его не разыгрывают, потом снова посмотрел на свой, якобы, заказ. Слабая надежда на то, что во всем виновато солнце, напекшее голову, и ему просто привиделось, развеялась как дым. Штуковина, покоившаяся на деревянных сваях, больше всего походила на огромную стальную сигару, и меньше всего – на то, что он ожидал увидеть.

— Мне нужен корабль, а не...

— Ну конечно, милорд! Корабль, самый быстроходный во всем мире, бесшумный и неприметный... У меня все записано!

Словно в подтверждение своих слов корабел раскрыл толстую тетрадь и ткнул пальцем в неразборчивые мелкие строки.

— Я все сделал в точности как вы хотели! Он может развивать скорость в пятьдесят узлов и погружаться на шестнадцать километров, максимальная продолжительность погружения — пять суток, но если захотите, можно установить систему регенерации воздуха и таким образом...

— Стоп! — воскликнул Джерард. — Вы хотите сказать, что это... эта конструкция, может плыть под водой?

— Ну разумеется! Идемте, поднимемся на борт, я вам все покажу.

Два часа спустя, обойдя весь корабль и выслушав длиннющую лекцию о принципах работы двигателя и технических характеристиках, Джерард был вынужден признать – новая игрушка ему, определенно, нравилась. 

— У него уже есть имя? — спросил он, ласково погладив стальную обшивку.

— Да, — кивнул светящийся от гордости за свое детище мастер, — "Наутилус".


	4. Красотка

Это была любовь с первого взгляда. Кейн просто увидел ее и понял, что пропал. Она была прекрасна. Высокие стройные мачты, крутые бока, изящная посадка...

— Красотка, правда? — спросил корабел, гордый своим творением. Он видел, с каким восхищением смотрел на нее Кейн, и не сомневался, каким будет ответ.

Кейн так и назвал ее — "Красотка" и сделал своим флагманом. И с тех пор их обоих часто видели в территориальных водах Амбера и в Царстве Теней. Они были неразлучны. Кейн старался не оставлять ее надолго и никому не позволял выходить на ней в море без него. 

И единственное, что его огорчало - годы шли, а глаза самой Красотки, прекрасной женщины на носовом изваяние, оставались плотно закрытыми. Корабел говорил, что должно пройти три поколения, но Кейн не воспринял тогда его слова всерьез. Учитывая среднюю продолжительность жизни в той Тени, у него были все основания верить, что он сам станет свидетелем этого чуда. Но время шло, а чудо все не происходило. И в какой-то момент Кейн перестал его ждать. Может быть, корабел просто посмеялся на заносчивым чужестранцем? Собственно, почему бы и нет? 

Кейн перестал верить. Но по-прежнему каждый вечер приходил на нос корабля, смотрел на закат и говорил с изваянием. За годы совместных плаваний это превратилось в привычку, своего рода ритуал, и Кейн не видел причин от нее отказываться. Это успокаивало. Его команда считала это капитанской блажью, но закрывала глаза. Никому не хватало смелости заявить ему в лицо, что это глупо — говорить с кораблем. Тем более, что Красотка никогда ему не отвечала.

В тот день они попали в засаду. Казавшаяся спокойной и мирной бухта оказалась ловушкой. "Красотке" удалось вырваться из капкана, но многие из его людей погибли в бою, а половина тех, кто выжил – были ранены. Кейн был среди них.

Он тогда еще успел подумать, что это преступление – пачкать "Красотку" кровью. Особенно своей собственной. В горячке боя Кейн не заметил, как жадно диводрево впитывает в себя каждую каплю. А когда все было кончено, он пообещал себе, что вернется, приведет подкрепление и сотрет с лица земли это пиратское гнездо. 

Вечером он снова пришел на нос корабля. Кейн не хотел ни с кем говорить, не хотел никого видеть... Он просто стоял, оперевшись на поручни, и смотрел вдаль, когда палуба под ногами вдруг задрожала, и сам корабль содрогнулся, как от боли. Женщина на носу корабля вздохнула, потерла глаза, потом посмотрела прямо на него. Кокетливо улыбнулась, провела рукой по волосам, стряхивая позолоченную краску. 

— Привет, Красотка, — сказал Кейн, как уже столько лет говорил ей это каждый вечер.

— Привет, капитан, — впервые ответила она.


	5. Узник

Это произошло на четвертый год моего заключения, когда тьма, ставшая почти привычной за эти годы, сменилась неверным тусклым светом, проникающим из коридора сквозь крохотное зарешеченное оконце в двери. Зрение постепенно восстанавливалось, и хотя перед глазами все еще висела туманная дымка, я уже не сомневался, — прежняя зоркость вернется ко мне. Теперь это всего лишь вопрос времени.

И, окрыленный надеждой, я как проклятый долбил дверь своей камеры ручкой украденной ложки, с каждым днем вгрызаясь все глубже и глубже в дерево. И однажды вдруг осознал, что я не единственный узник в подземельях Колвира, лелеющий мысль о побеге.

Глухой шум заставил меня бросить работу и замереть на месте. То было равномерное поскребывание по камню, производимое не то огромным когтем, не то могучим зубом, не то — последнее предположение показалось мне наиболее вероятным — каким-то инструментом. Поскребывание длилось не меньше часа, потом что-то посыпалось, после чего все стихло.

Через несколько часов звук раздался громче и ближе. Теперь я смог определить его источник. Он шел откуда-то из-за стены, возле которой валялся набитый отсыревшей соломой тюфяк, служивший мне постелью. Забыв про дверь, я оттащил в сторону тюфяк, прислушался. Источник звука находился внизу, на уровне пола. И он явно приближался. Кто-то долбился в стену моей темницы, и судя по шуму камень медленно, но верно поддавался его усилиям.

Раньше мне и в голову не приходило долбить стены; у меня просто не было времени на такие подвиги. Дверь показалась мне куда более исполнимым вариантом, но теперь... Ручка ложки, даже заострившаяся от моих попыток вырезать замок, не могла всерьез процарапать каменные плиты, но известка, скрепляющая пазы между ними, изрядно отсырела и крошилась под пальцами. И медленно, томительно медленно поддавалась моим усилиям...

Внезапно каменная плита, которую я пытался расшатать, подалась под моими руками. Я инстинктивно отпрянул, и в тот же миг груда земли и камней посыпалась в открывшуюся яму, глубину которой в темноте я не мог определить. Из этой ямы показалась голова, плечи и, наконец, весь человек, который не без ловкости выбрался из пролома.

— Проклятье, я ошибся в расчетах! — оглядевшись по сторонам, разочарованно воскликнул он. — Вот что значит отсутствие нормальных инструментов! Несовершенство моего плана ввело меня в заблуждение, а отсутствие циркуля все погубило! Ошибка в одну линию на плане составила бог весть сколько футов в действительности... Я был уверен, что докопался до наружной стены, но попал всего лишь в соседнюю камеру. Кстати, у вас случайно нет циркуля?


	6. Авалон

Чем, несомненно, хороша адская скачка, так это тем, что она быстро заканчивается. Дорогу в нужную Тень я нашел довольно быстро; возвращаться всегда легче, чем прокладывать новый путь. А в той Тени я был совсем недавно... И так уж получилось, что я там оставил кое-что мне дорогое.

Дорога сама ложилась под копыта моего коня, Тени с бешеной скоростью проносились мимо, и вскоре мир вокруг начал постепенно выглядеть знакомым... Да, это, определенно был тот самый лес, где высокие сосны соседствовали с голубоватыми елями, и это, определенно, была та самая поляна...

Вот только в отличие от прошлой ночи, она не была пуста. Здесь было полно народу, и все они столпились вокруг чего-то, скрывая это от моих глаз... Впрочем, я и так догадывался, на что они смотрят. Только не понимал почему.

Оглядевшись по сторонам, я заметил знакомое лицо. И, спешившись и накинув поводья на ветвь ближайшего дерева, направился к этому человеку.

— Привет, Ланс. Что здесь происходит?

— Сэр Кори! Вы все-таки вернулись! Вас не было так долго, что я уже, признаться, вас и не ждал... Вы так неожиданно уехали.

— Нужно было срочно съездить домой. Семейное дело.

Он понимающе кивнул, и я продолжил:

— Но я оставил здесь кое-что.

— Свой меч, - подсказал Ланс, и в его голосе отчетливо прозвучало неодобрение.

Да, да, знаю, не стоило этого делать, но я был жутко зол вчера, вот и...

— Да. И он теперь мне нужен. Что они все, — я кивнул на толпу, — тут делают?

— Пытаются его достать. Пока это никому не удалось. Ну и силища же у вас...

Ну, я все-таки принц Амбера или как?

— Так зачем, говоришь, им всем вдруг понадобилась моя Грейсвандир?

— Есть у нас одна легенда...

Я вздохнул. Судя по началу, рассказ Ланса обещал затянуться, а у меня не было времени выслушивать теневые сказки.

— Ладно, не важно. Я вообще-то тороплюсь.

Кивнув Лансу, я направился к центру поляны, по возможности осторожно заставляя расступиться толпу. В центре поляны стоял огромный серый валун. А из него торчала Грейсвандир, поблескивая в лучах солнца. И прямо сейчас меч пытался вытащить мальчуган лет двенадцати на вид. Разумеется, безуспешно.

Я осторожно коснулся его плеча.

— Извини, парень, это мой меч.

Мальчик неохотно отступил в сторону. Я коснулся рукояти Грейсвандир и легко извлек меч из камня. По толпе пронесся восторженный шепоток, и вот все присутствующие один за другим начали опускаться на колени. Только Ланс остался стоять.

— Однажды, много лет назад, было предсказано, что человек, который сумеет извлечь меч из камня, станет величайшим королем Авалона. Сэр Кори, это честь для меня — называть вас своим другом.

И он преклонил колено.

Я мысленно выругался, потом улыбнулся. Похоже, мне все-таки придется здесь задержаться.


	7. Остров

Как-то раз мы с Блейзом высадили его на крошечный островок к югу отсюда... (с) Роджер Желязны, "Рука Оберона"

 

— Стойте!

Ага, какое там! Блейз лишь сильнее налег на весла, и маленькая лодчонка запрыгала на волнах, удаляясь все быстрее и быстрее. Корвин даже не обернулся. Хотя нет, обернулся, махнул мне рукой, и даже на таком расстоянии я заметил, как его зубы сверкнули в улыбке. Сволочи, ну, я вам это еще припомню!

С досады я пнул ни в чем не повинную корягу, выброшенную морем на песчаный пляж вместе с ракушками, водорослями и прочим хламом, что волны рано или поздно всегда прибивают к берегу. Нет, ну надо ж было так...

А ведь Джерард меня предупреждал, запоздало вспомнил я. Говорил, что никогда нельзя слишком уж доверять братьям, но я не воспринял его слова всерьез. Как оказалось, зря. А ведь должен был, обязан был насторожиться, когда эти двое вдруг ни с того ни с сего вспомнили о моем существовании, хотя до сих пор все наше общение сводилось к словам "мелкий, не путайся под ногами". Гады! Вот выберусь отсюда — и...

Придумать, как именно я им отомщу, я не успел. За моей спиной раздался шум. Я резко обернулся. С обрывистого каменистого склона посыпался гравий. Он катился вниз, шурша и подскакивая между деревьями. Я посмотрел вверх и увидел странное существо, стремительно соскочившее на землю с ветви сосны. Что это? Медведь? Человек? Обезьяна? Я успел заметить только что-то темное и косматое и в ужасе отступил назад. И, споткнувшись об ту самую проклятую корягу, упал на песок. А чудище, воспользовавшись моим замешательством, спрыгнуло с обрыва, остановилось в нескольких шагах от меня и склонило голову на бок. И только тогда я понял, что передо мной человек.

— Кто вы такой? — как мог спокойно спросил я.

— Бен Ганн, — ответил он; голос у него был хриплый, как скрип проржавевшего замка. — Я несчастный Бен Ганн. Три года я не разговаривал ни с одним человеком.


	8. Ассистент

В подвале, напоминающем одновременно операционную и камеру пыток, освещение оставляло желать лучшего. Узкие окна под самым потолком были почти полностью засыпаны землей, так что лучи солнца едва проникали в помещение, а света множества свечей, хаотично расставленных по всем свободным поверхностям, было недостаточно, чтобы разогнать притаившуюся в углах тьму. Но двоих мужчин в белых халатах, небрежно накинутых поверх одежды, это явно не смущало. Один из них, невысокий худощавый с огненно-рыжими волосами и тонкими чертами лица, с интересом естествоиспытателя разглядывал лежавшее на носилках существо, отдаленно напоминавшее человека. У существа была сероватая кожа, тяжелая мощная челюсть, неестественно длинные пальцы с явно лишними фалангами и шпоры на тыльной стороне рук. Его грудную клетку пересекали уродливые швы. Существо не шевелилось и, похоже, даже не дышало. Жизни в нем было не больше, чем в свежевыкопанном трупе.

— Я так и не понял, в чем проблема, Виктор, — сказал рыжий, закончив осмотр. — Что именно не получается?

— Ничего не получается! — воскликнул второй. — Я сделал все в точности, как ты говорил, но оно, — короткий кивок на лежащее на носилках тело, — упрямо не желает оживать. Я два года на него потратил, и все напрасно!

— А вручную запустить не пробовал?

— Конечно, пробовал! Все без толку! 

— Успокойся. Я сейчас посмотрю.

И, достав из-под халата кинжал с узким лезвием, рыжий ловко распорол швы на груди серокожего, рассек реберные хрящи и вскрыл грудную клетку. Некоторое время он внимательно рассматривал обнажившиеся внутренности, потом тихо вздохнул.

— Что? — встревоженно спросил Виктор. — Я что-то сделал неправильно?

— Нет, все правильно, — ответил рыжий. — Мы... Я просто кое-что упустил из виду. Но это поправимо. Давай попробуем еще раз.

Виктор вздохнул, но спорить не стал. Засучив рукава, он ввел руку прямо в грудную полость, едва заметно поморщился, когда чужие ребра царапнули запястье. И сжал рукой безжизненное сердце. Снова и снова, постепенно ускоряя темп. 

Несколько долгих минут ничего не происходило.

— Видишь? — сказал Виктор. — Никакой реакции! 

— Не останавливайся, — отозвался рыжий и прижал лезвие кинжала к своей ладони. 

— Что ты делаешь? 

Рыжий не ответил, лишь сжал порезанную руку в кулак. Темные капли крови сорвались с его ладони и упали в раскрытую грудную клетку. Безжизненное сердце в руках Виктора вздрогнуло, как от удара. Потом еще раз, уже не отзываясь на прикосновения его пальцев, а подхватывая навязанный ритм.

Рыжий спрятал клинок и коснулся запястья Виктора, без слов предлагая ему отпустить теперь уже не нуждающееся в его помощи сердце. Потом провел рукой над грудью серокожего, закрывая разрезанный шов. 

Существо тихо вздохнуло и открыло глаза. 

— Привет, — сказал рыжий. — Познакомься, это твой создатель доктор Франкенштейн. А я Брэнд, его ассистент.


	9. Мальчик с собакой

Темноволосый мальчик лет восьми сидел в библиотеке, забравшись с ногами в кресло, и читал книгу, когда за окном раздалось какое-то жужжание и в комнату, словно гигантский шмель, влетел толстый человечек с пропеллером на спине. Человечек сделал несколько кругов под потолком, напевая вполголоса какую-то веселую песенку. Пролетая мимо висящих на стенах картин, он всякий раз сбавлял скорость, чтобы лучше их рассмотреть. При этом он склонял набок голову и прищуривал глазки.

— Красивые картины, — сказал он наконец. — Необычайно красивые картины! Хотя, конечно, не такие красивые, как мои.

Мальчик досадливо поморщился и отложил книгу, понимая, что спокойно почитать ему не дадут.

— А у тебя там на крыше много картин? — без малейшей тени интереса в голосе спросил он.

— Несколько тысяч. Ведь я сам рисую в свободное время. Я рисую маленьких петухов и птиц и другие красивые вещи, — заявил человечек и, сделав изящный разворот, приземлился рядом.

Мальчик смерил его холодным взглядом.

— Врешь ты все, — сказал он.

— Как это — вру? — взвился человечек. — Да чтоб ты знал, я лучший в мире рисовальщик петухов!

— Врешь. Спорим, ты даже рисовать не умеешь?

Человечек открыл было рот, но возмутиться не успел. Мальчик его опередил, перейдя в нападение.

— Кстати, где моя собака? В прошлый раз ты обещал мне щенка. Или, рассказывая мне про своих собак, ты тоже врал?

— Я...

— Я так и думал. Альберг!

Где-то совсем рядом раздалось низкое угрожающее рычание, а в следующий миг из-за спинки кресла показался огромный серый волкодав. Вид у него был весьма угрожающий.

Человечек отшатнулся.

— Малыш, ты чего? — неуверенно начал он, потихоньку отступая к окну. — Ведь я же лучше собаки!

Мальчик покачал головой. Волкодав гавкнул, и человечек взмыл в воздух и пулей вылетел в окно. Мальчик проводил его долгим взглядом, потом протянул руку к волкодаву. Пес ткнулся носом в его ладонь.

— Ничего подобного, — сказал мальчик, рассеянно гладя собаку. — Альберг гораздо умнее. И я сто раз просил не называть меня малышом! У меня есть имя, и оно меня вполне устраивает!


End file.
